I'm Yours
by shadowdweller25
Summary: After seeing Sam flirt with Danny all day, Dash takes Danny to his house. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: After seeing Sam flirt with Danny all day, Dash takes Danny to his house.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**I'm Yours**

CHAPTER 1

His back hit the wall before the door to Dash's room even finished closing. They were tearing at each other's clothes and Danny couldn't think clearly with the way Dash was assaulting his neck. His head tipped back as far as it could go with the wall behind him and held onto Dash's strong shoulders.

"Ugh Dash please," Danny groaned as he wrapped his legs around the blonde's waist after his pants had been ripped off him.

Dash growled and grabbed him by the hair and brought his face to his so that their lips crashed together in a hard - almost violent - heated kiss. Danny felt Dash's fingers pumping in and out of him, making him groan and rub against Dash as best he could so he could take the fingers but also rub his erection that was sandwiched between them.

"Say you're mine Danny," Dash whispered in his ear as he removed his fingers and placed the tip of his cock at Danny's entrance. "Say it!" he barked as he pushed Danny more into the wall.

"Ugh yes! Yes! I'm yours! Please Dash!"

Dash growled and plunged into Danny, both screaming at the pleasure sensation that shot through them. "Fuck! Danny!"

He pulled out and rammed back in; Danny clawing at Dash's back and Dash's grip on Danny's hips bruising. Their lips meeting in again the violent but passionate kiss that said they were each others.

Their joining was fast, hard, practically brutal, but none the less delicious and passionate.

"Dash," Danny gasped. "I'm go-going to co-"

"Come for me Danny," Dash whispered in his ear as he stroked his cock. "Now."

Danny exploded, his come covering their chests and Dash's hand as his ass clenched around Dash's cock, bringing him to his climax.

Danny felt spent in Dash's arms, completely limp, sated, and useless to the world, and in a strength that was only Dash, he carried him to the bed where they both collapsed in an exhausted pile of flesh. Danny curled into Dash's side, smiling when Dash's arm wrapped around him, and immediately fell asleep. Planning to wake up in a while so they could go at it again. Maybe not as hard and fast, but slow and long.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Danny woke to the feeling of warmth. It was soft, comforting, and made him feel safe. And that alone let him know that he was in the arms of the guy he loved.

Jock. Ex bully. Boyfriend. Lover. Love.

If anyone had told him that he and his tormentor, Dash Baxter, would end up together, he would have wondered if they had been possessed by a ghost or needed to make a trip to the hospital. But alas. Here they were. Spent, satisfied, and in each other's arms on Dash's bed.

Trying to rise up to lean on his elbow to look down at Dash, he smiled as Dash's arms instinctively tightened around him to keep him close and barely let him move. It made Danny feel a bit giddy that Dash wanted him close all the time. It was normal for Dash to always want him near, especially when they slept together, but after the few rounds they had just gone, and the reason behind it, he'd be lucky if he could get away long enough to call his parents and ask if he could spend the night at Dash's so they could work on a "project."

Of course the project had been finished two days ago and didn't really need to be worked on, but his parents didn't need to know that.

It wasn't that he liked lying to his parents because he didn't. They just didn't know about how Dash and he were together since they had agreed to keep it secret and to themselves for a while. Not that he or Dash were ashamed of being gay. Far from it. In fact, as soon as Danny realized he was gay he immediately told his family, which they supported him in. He even told Sam and Tucker which got him two different reactions. While Tucker had been shocked and resembled a fish for a while, he had eventually gotten over his shock and said he was cool with it. Sam on the other hand, she had blown up…huge. She didn't talk to him for a week in her anger at how he had "led her on" and whatnot. Then when she had gotten over it, she had seemed cool with it and supported him until she started flirting with him. And he meant flirting _**big time!**_

She was constantly batting her lashes at him, which for Sam just made her look weird. Her laughter at his jokes was louder than necessary and completely fake, even when _he_ knew the joke wasn't funny. She found reasons to touch him and if they hugged in greeting or farewell she held on a little longer than necessary. He found her staring at him from time to time when he turned his attention to her or looked around the classroom when bored, and he could have sworn she's tried to play footsie during lunch.

He had brushed it off in the beginning, joked about it with Tucker a while after that, became uncomfortable after the staring became longer and longer, and now he was settled on nervous. He was nervous for Sam because her flirting was starting to get really noticeable, which led to Dash catching her. And Dash was very possessive of Danny.

Danny knew Dash wouldn't do anything to Sam, but everyone had a limit and Dash had a very short limit so if Sam pushed her luck too much then Danny didn't want to know what Dash would do to her.

"Stop thinking so hard. Go back to sleep," mumbled a voice beside him.

Looking at Dash's face, he saw his eyes still closed. Smiling, he ran his fingers through Dash's gold locks, loving the feel of it. "Did I wake you?"

"Yes," he grumbled. "You think too damn loud."

"Sorry," he chuckled.

Dash gave a small smile before tightening his arms and readjusting their positions so that his head was resting on Danny's chest. "Go back to sleep."

"I need to call my parents."

Giving an overdramatic sigh, Dash rubbed his face against Danny's left pec, pressing a kiss to the nipple before rolling away. "You have ten seconds to find your phone and get your delectable ass back in bed."

Danny eyed him. "You promise to keep to yourself while I'm on the phone."

"I make no promises," he smirked. At Danny's narrowed eyes he smiled. "Sorry Danny, but I just can't promise to keep my hands off you." His eyes roamed over Danny's body and even though they've been together for months and have seen each other naked many times, Danny still blushed at Dash's appraisal. "You're too delicious."

"Pervert," he mumbled as he got out of the bed and tried to find his jeans which held his phone.

After searching for a minute, Danny went ghost so Dash couldn't drag him back to bed, he still couldn't find his jeans.

"Have you checked behind the computer?" Dash asked as he…_did not_ pout from his position on the bed.

Danny floated over there and checked to see his jeans in a bundle behind it. "How'd they end up over here?"

"I may have thrown them when I took them off of you."

Shaking his head and going back to the bed with his phone, he laid back down where Dash immediately wrapped his arms around him. Danny smiled but frowned when he saw how many mixed text messages he had from Sam. Quickly looking to see if Dash was looking, he mentally sighed in relief to see that Dash had his eyes closed and snuggling into his chest again. He really didn't think it would be good for him to see them after how he reacted earlier that day.

_**~Flashback~**_

_Danny sat on the front steps of the school with Tucker and Sam as he waited for Dash to come by with the car. Sam and Tucker keeping him company. He had said something sarcastically, and he admitted it was a bit funny and even Tucker chuckled but Sam went with an overdramatic laugh that was starting to make Danny cringe every time he heard it. _

"_Oh Danny," she sighed while lightly running her hand down his arm. _

_He cast a glance to Tucker who only rolled his eyes, as he too had come fed up with Sam's flirting, and went back to messing with his latest techbaby. _

"_So Danny," Tucker started, "what's this new project you have to do with Dash?" he finished._

"_We have to pick a topic, give a bit of history and the pros and cons, and then give our opinion on it."_

"_What'd you choose?" Tucker asked interestingly. _

"_Dash probably chose the pros and cons of the all you can eat buffet," Sam chuckled._

_Danny tried not to show his anger at that statement, Dash was more than a jock, and also tried to hold back snapping at Sam as she continued making comments similar to her first one._

_Before he could say anything, Dash pulled up in his car. "Come on Fentoni!"_

"_Douche," Sam muttered under her breath as they all stood up. Danny ignored it in favor of getting away as soon as possible. But before he could move, Sam grabbed him and gave him a hug that lasted way too long for comfort._

"_Geez, let him go Sam," Tucker said without looking up from his techbaby._

_She finally let him go and he nodded to Tucker before turning to head down, but not before he felt a hand on his ass. Only pausing for half a second, he continued to Dash as if nothing happened. But he knew she had touched him, and he knew Dash saw because of the possessive and murderous look in his eyes. _

_He got in the car and Dash was driving off before he could buckle himself in. _

"_Dash?"_

"_Not now Danny," he snapped and Danny wisely stayed quiet though the anticipation of what he knew was to come had his cock instantly hard._

_Getting back to his house, Dash practically dragged Danny up to his room and his back hit the wall before the door to Dash's room closed._

_**~End Flashback~**_

"Hey mom," he said after he dialed home.

"Hello sweetie. Working hard?" she asked.

Glancing at his boyfriend whose arms had tightened around him, he answered, "Yep. Working hard. It's taking more time than we thought, so can I spend the night?"

"Are his parents okay with it?"

"Yes."

Honestly they hadn't asked, but Dash's parents did love him, and always said he was welcomed to come and stay over whenever he wished. So they weren't worried about Dash's parents saying no to him spending the night.

"It's okay with me sweetie. See you tomorrow and work hard but not too hard."

"Okay mom." Hanging up he reached over to put his phone on the nightstand and then turned so he was facing Dash. "She's okay with it."

"I figured," he mumbled. "You hungry?"

It was Danny's turn to look Dash over and he definitely liked what he saw. Dash was strong and sturdy from playing football, with strong muscles all around. But it was his ass that could make Danny dizzy, apart from his cock of course. Danny had never felt more nervous about losing his virginity after seeing the size of Dash. Of course now his mouth watered seeing it.

"Oh yeah I'm hungry," he huskily whispered as he pushed Dash onto his back and crawled over him. He pressed a chaste kiss to Dash's lips before trailing down his neck, nipping the muscle that met his shoulder to leave a little mark. His eyes glowed for a second as he looked at his own mark, and Dash growled in response. His arms snapped up to pull him down to his chest and hold him as he sucked, licked, and nipped on the mark already there, making it darker, bigger, and more noticeable.

"Dash," Danny mumbled and whined a bit because it was his turn.

"You taste so good," Dash growled in return before placing a soft kiss to the now very dark mark and loosening his hold on Danny.

Smiling down at Dash, Danny trailed down his body, kissing and nipping as he went. After all this time together, Danny knew where to go to get whatever sound he wanted. For example, if he kissed Dash's nipple, he got a soft sigh, a moan if he licked it, and a curse if he nipped it.

He worked down his lover's chest, down his abdomen, and hovered over his cock.

"Danny," Dash sighed.

"Hmm?"

"Suck me," he moaned as Danny breathed on the head.

"Yes sir," he smirked before wrapping his mouth around as much as he could. His hand wrapped around his base, stroking up and down along with his mouth.

"Fuck!" he hissed as Danny scraped his teeth along the underside.

Danny felt fingers in his hair before it tightened. With a grunt, Danny sucked on his head, soothing his tongue along the slit, tasting all the precome. Dash sighed his name, stroking his hair. Danny loved when Dash was like this, gentle and loving, but he also loved it when he could push Dash to lose control.

Down, swirl, up and suck, swirl tongue around the head, and back down. His other hand came up to his balls, rolling them between his fingers, squeezing. "Danny." He sucked harder, knowing Dash was close.

But before Dash could come, his mother's voice carried upstairs. "Dash!"

Cursing, Dash stilled Danny and took a few breaths so he could gather his breath to yell back, "Yeah!"

"Come help me put the groceries away!"

Groaning, he pulled Danny off of him and tried to will his erection away.

"Dash," he sighed, "I could have made you come."

"I know," he sighed in return. "Just…make it up to me later."

Danny smiled and winked as he dressed, and called over his shoulder as he left, "You bet."

Walking downstairs, he came to the kitchen to see Dash's mother carrying in the grocery bags. "Oh, hello Danny dear. How are you?"

"Fine Mrs. Baxter. How are you?" He started putting the groceries away, knowing she wouldn't say anything.

After the first times he had been there, he had stopped being a guest and more of a resident in the home. And no longer being a guest meant that he could do and get whatever he wanted without having to ask them…well like as if in his own home anyway. He remembered the first time he tried to help with the groceries he had been there. Mrs. Baxter about had a fit. She got over it though after the third time he tried to help.

"Oh I'm fine. Busy day at work."

Mrs. Baxter was a short woman, standing at about five foot four, but you could tell where Dash got his looks. She had long blond hair, bright blue eyes, and a delicate face. Now, Mr. Baxter, that's where Dash got his height. Mr. Baxter, with brown hair and forest green eyes, stood at a tall six foot five, muscular, and intimidating. He was clearly an alpha, another thing Dash got from his father. But whenever he was near his wife, or she turned her eyes to him, he instantly turned into a puppy. It was quite funny to watch, especially the first time he tried to intimidate Danny. She had reached her arm all the way up to smack him upside the head and give him a talking to while he looked down at her both like a puppy being punished and a fool in love.

Dash joined them shortly to help and then they went to watch TV in the living room while she started cooking dinner. Danny cuddled up to Dash, playing with his hand, and would occasionally turn his face into Dash's neck to give it a kiss or lick, tormenting Dash for fun.

They broke apart though they heard the lock on the front door turn, pretending that they hadn't been cuddling. Again, they wanted to keep their relationship secret.

Mr. Baxter walked through the door and smiled at them. "Hello boys."

"Hey dad."

"Hey Mr. Baxter."

"How was school?"

"Usual."

"Okay."

"Do anything fun after school?"

They refrained from glancing at each other at the question and answered.

"Nothing much."

"Okay," he said as he made his way to the kitchen quickly. "Hello woman."

"Don't you woman me," she said but both Danny and Dash could hear the smile in her voice and could tell by the silence that they were probably making out a bit.

No matter how long they'd been with each other, dating all through high school and college before they married, they still acted like teenagers. Danny couldn't tell you how many times he'd walked in on them making out on the couch, against the counter in the kitchen, or even just in the hallway. And this was during all times of the day since he's spent the night plenty of times and even stayed over during the weekend occasionally.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt an arm wrap around him and pull him to a chest. His gasp was lost in Dash's mouth as he pressed his lips to Danny's, easily slipping his tongue inside him as if he owned his mouth. And all Danny did was kiss back because he knew he'd have to wait for a few more hours before they could disappear in Dash's room.

They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't see Mr. and Mrs. Baxter standing in the doorway and quickly disappearing before they were seen.

* * *

"Pay up," Angela said softly up to her husband once they were back in the kitchen.

Samuel grumbled as he pulled out a twenty and put it in her hand, though he didn't let go until he bent down for a kiss. He loved his woman and would continue to love her. Even after death. She put up with his shit, loved him just as much as he loved her, and she was fiery. She may be small, but never underestimate her.

"How'd you know?" he asked softly back – didn't want the boys to know what they were talking about - as he sat down at the head of the table and watched her go back to cooking. His eyes as always went to her rump and stayed there as she moved around.

"I'm a woman."

"Yeah, and?"

"I'm a mother."

He sighed though he smiled wolfishly when she bent down to get a pot and he got a wonderful view of her ass. "And?"

"I know these things."

"Angela," he growled because he wanted to know.

She smiled at him over her shoulder, smirking when she saw where his eyes were and wiggled it a bit, before going back to cooking. "I've seen the way they look at each other, thinking they're being subtle. Plus, I've seen them sneak a kiss when they thought we weren't looking."

"Huh."

He really had no problem with his son being gay like some people would assume. Matter of fact, he had known for a while. The bet though was if he was seeing Danny, who was over all the time. Normally they would have just thought he was another friend, but Danny was over more than Kwan, and Kwan was Dash's best friend.

"Do you think their friends know and are just afraid to tell us?"

He hoped it wasn't that, but again, either way he was okay with it. As long as his son was happy, and he was with Danny. Samuel liked Danny.

Angela shook her head. "No. Did you see Kwan's and their faces when he stopped by unannounced? I've never seen someone so surprised," she chuckled.

Sam chuckled and continued to talk and watch his wife's ass.

* * *

Like father like son, Dash was sitting on the couch talking and watching Danny's ass as he bent over to look for a movie to watch.

"I know she's your friend Danny, but she's pushing it."

Danny sighed and nodded. "I know, but I can't stop her. Hell, I don't even know why she's doing it."

Dash knew why the bitch was doing it. She may have said she accepted Danny being gay, but she either thought that he wasn't really or was just experimenting, and she thought that if she practically threw herself at Danny, he'd go for her. _'Fat chance bitch,' _Dash thought savagely as he continued to watch Danny's ass; his usual possessiveness rearing its head as he thought about how that delectable ass was his.

Honestly, he wasn't really in the mood for a movie the moment Danny had gotten in front of him. As long as Danny stayed where he was, he was good.

"I don't care Danny."

And unfortunately, he couldn't tell Danny to stop being her friend because one, he just couldn't do that to Danny, and second, he knew that even though Sam was doing all the flirting, he still saw her as a good friend. A friend he's had since they were little. It was like Danny asking Dash to give up Kwan.

"At least talk to her or something," he mumbled before he bit his lip as a groan worked its way up when Danny's ass wiggled a little. He damned near drooled when his shirt rode up a bit and showed some skin.

Danny nodded and straightened up with a movie in his hand, smiling at Dash over his shoulder. "Got it."

Dash just smiled back and continued to watch Danny.

* * *

Later that night, after dinner and watching a movie with Mr. and Mrs. Baxter, Danny and Dash headed up to Dash's room to continue what they had started. Of course, after they were sure the parents were asleep.

* * *

**Hope you liked. Let me know if you liked it, loved it, or hated it. **


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Dash sat at the kitchen table, at least having the courtesy to look ashamed while also looking proud. It was an odd combination to feel, but Dash felt it and just continued to keep his head hung as Danny paced, ranting with his arms gesturing wildly. Dash wasn't so much sorry about what happened that day, but he was sorry for embarrassing Danny with how he handled the situation.

"Are you even listening to me?"

Looking up, he looked at Danny and couldn't help but understand that saying about beautiful when angry, or something like that. Danny had his hands on his hips, glaring and breathing a bit heavy from ranting for a good thirty minutes nonstop. Of course Dash had been listening…for the first few minutes before Danny started repeating himself. It was basically all the same.

"I'm sorry."

Suddenly the tension released out of Danny and his muscles relaxed as he sank into Dash's lap. "I know."

"I really am."

"I know Dash," he said as he ran his fingers through Dash's blond hair, a loving gesture that Dash cherished. It helped calm him and it also showed Danny's affection.

Dash wrapped his arms tighter around Danny and just held him close.

_**~Flashback~**_

_It was lunch at school, Dash sat at his usual table with his friends while Danny was with his. Dash made sure he sat in the same seat as always so that he had a clear view of Danny. And in doing so, he had a clear view of Sam flirting with Danny._

_Danny still hadn't talked to her about the flirting and it had been over a week. Dash knew that it was something Danny was uncomfortable with, but her flirting was getting out of control and Dash was ready to burst soon. _

_Then, halfway through lunch, Samantha fucking Manson grabbed Danny's face and kissed him. _

_Dash saw red. _

_Growling, he jumped up from his place, his seat overturning and silencing the lunchroom as they watched their quarterback stalk over to Danny's table. Kwan's voice calling out, "Dash, dude, what's going on man?"_

_Dash reached the table just as Sam finally released a fighting Danny. Danny looked up him with both shock and fear. "Dash! Dash, no, I didn't-"_

_His hand snapped out to grab Danny's arm and pull him up to his side while his eyes glared at the Goth bitch. "I know," he growled to Danny and then spoke to the other one. He didn't even bother looking at the geek since he was keeping silent and just watching, along with the rest of the cafeteria. "Don't ever touch him again."_

_She scoffed at him, standing. "What's it to you?"_

"_He's mine."_

_The geek's eyebrows rose at that as he looked between them, Danny trying to talk to Dash but Dash wasn't hearing it. His arm stayed tight around Danny as he glared at the Goth. _

_She scoffed again but folded her arms. "What? You think because you beat up Danny that you own him now?"_

_Dash nodded. That was exactly it. Danny's been his since the day he first laid eyes on the smaller boy, the day he started bullying him to cover up his confusing feelings. "Yes. That and the fact that he's my boyfriend."_

_Again the geek's eyebrows rose, not looking too surprised while the Goth's eyes widened so far Dash thought her eyes were going to fall out. Wouldn't that be good? He completely ignored the gasps from the other students that followed his announcement._

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Did your hair dye seep into your brain? I said he's my boyfriend, which means he's mine, taken, yours not to kiss."_

_He looked down at Danny who was gaping up at him._

"_I…I don't believe you!" Sam stuttered._

_Well that was easy to prove. Leaning down, he crashed his lips to Danny's and wrapped him tight in his arms, stealing the breath right out of Danny and claiming what was his. No way was that bitch, the whole school in fact, leaving today and not learning that Danny was __**off limits.**__ He pulled away once he was sure he made his point and couldn't help but smile when Danny looked around, seeing the eyes on them and ducked his head into Dash's chest to hide. His cheeks glowing red with his blush. _

_Dash turned to Samantha and smirked at her look. He squeezed Danny's ass, growled, "Mine," and warned her to keep her fucking hands off him before dragging Danny away and skipping for the rest of the day. _

_Of course, Danny got over his shock by the time they got to Dash's home where he started giving him a talking to. _

_**~End Flashback~**_

Now, Danny was worried about what would happen tomorrow, how he was going to have to tell his parents before they somehow found out. After all, the town wasn't very large. So if Danny didn't tell them, they'd find out someway by the end of the day, most likely from his sister.

Dash looked down at his beautiful boyfriend and softly kissed his forehead. "Danny, I'm truly sorry."

"I know you are Dash. Stop apologizing. It'll be okay," he mumbled into Dash's shoulder before turning his head up. "Kiss me?"

He smiled. "Didn't even have to ask." Dash leaned forward to kiss those tempting lips, Danny slowly turning in his arms to straddle him as the kiss continued. Slow, passionate, filled with love. Dash felt Danny's cock harden against him and his was doing the same, his need for Danny rising. His hands lowered to the smaller boy's ass and pulled him forward, grinding them together.

Danny's head tipped back and a soft groan escaped his lips, Dash returning it. He continued grinding them together, slowly moving together. He honestly didn't want to come in his pants, but he also didn't want to stop and Danny looked like he needed this.

Continuing, they moved together; Danny's groans getting lost in Dash's mouth or in the air between them as their foreheads pressed together. "Dash," he whispered.

"I know." He could feel it too, the need to come but the overpowering need to continue as they expressed their love in the most basic way. They had never spoken the words aloud, instead resorting to showing it with looks, gestures, and most of all the way they made love. Now, Dash felt the need to tell him, say the words aloud finally. "I love you Danny," he whispered, his blue eyes locked with Danny's ice blue eyes.

Danny completely melted in his arms as their climax came down on them. Danny shook as Dash held him, smoothing his hand through his hair, smiling when Danny whispered in return, "I love you too Dash."

Dash continued to run his fingers through Danny's hair, soon having his arms of a sleeping ghost boy. Picking him up bridal style, he carried him into the living room, pausing when he heard a knock at the door.

Looking down, he walked to the door and opened it to see Kwan standing there. Kwan's eyes went down to Danny before back to him. Dash gestured for his best friend to follow and went to the couch, laying Danny out with his head in his lap. His fingers automatically going to comb through Danny's jet black hair. Kwan took the seat next to them, silently watching everything.

"So…"

He looked to his friend. "So."

"So you and Fenton?"

"Yep."

"How long?"

"It'll be a year in about two months."

Kwan sighed and suddenly sunk further into the chair. "Why'd you keep it from me?" he asked, his eyes continuing to flick to Danny who was adorably curled up on his side. Kwan looked like he was trying to not melt watching him and Dash smirked. Mr. Lancer would go soft if he saw Danny like this, he was that adorable.

"We didn't tell anyone if that's what you're worried about."

"Oh I know you didn't tell anyone, judging by everyone's reaction in the cafeteria after your little scene."

"Hmm."

"But seriously, why didn't you?"

Dash shrugged. "I don't know. It was kind of sudden and a surprise for us so we didn't tell anyone as we tried to figure it out. Then we didn't tell anyone because," he squirmed at talking about something private and generally feelings. He was uncomfortable and wasn't the greatest with speaking about his feelings, and when he did he did it with only Danny. However, even doing it with Danny, it still was difficult and that had been part of the reason it took almost a year to finally tell Danny he loved him.

"I get it," Kwan said, saving Dash from his discomfort. "You wanted it all to yourself. No looks from people, no people commenting on it, just you two."

He nodded, his friend hitting it right on the nose. "Yeah."

"Fine, I forgive you."

"Really?" That was quick. He had been expecting a fight or the silent treatment for a while.

His friend scowled and vaguely waved at Danny. "It's hard not to when you've got him all curled up beside you. It's easy to see why you'd want to keep him to yourself."

Dash chuckled and grabbed the remote with his free hand. He and Kwan were cool.

* * *

Danny started to stir awake and the first thing he noticed was Dash's scent. Smiling and stretching before snuggling further into him, he was about to fall back asleep when he heard, "Fuck. He could go against a basket of kittens and win for most adorable. That's so unfair Dash," followed by two sets of chuckles.

Freezing, he frowned and blinked open his eyes to see three sets of eyes on him. Dash - of course - but Dash's best friend, Kwan's, eyes were also on him. He was the one who spoke. It was hard not to know his voice when he had been Dash's partner in crime for the past few years when Dash bullied him. The other set of eyes belonged to his own best friend Tucker. _'When'd they get here? And why does Tucker look so comfortable?'_

"Um…what's going on?"

"Nothing much," Dash said and Danny looked up to see his boyfriend smiling down at him. "Just chillin' and watching TV."

"Oh." He looked at Tucker to see him nod and turn back to the TV. "Huh." Figuring he was better off asleep, he cuddled back into Dash's lap and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Danny walked into his home with a little bit of fear. He knew he had to tell his parents about him and Dash. No doubt his sister had heard by now about whom he was seeing after that scene in the cafeteria earlier that day. The town as well. So it was only a matter of time before his parents heard, not from his sister since she always kept his secrets, but from someone in town just passing by. And he'd rather they hear it from him.

Dash and Danny had told Dash's parents when they had gotten home and Kwan and Tucker left. Surprisingly they already knew, Mr. Baxter waggling his eyebrows at them, making Dash laugh and Danny blush. Thankfully Mrs. Baxter had been there to slap her husband upside the head to get him to stop making Danny blush.

He opened the door and immediately knew his sister heard by the way she was waiting for him in the living room.

"You know?"

"Know what?"

So she was going with ignorant. "Ignorance isn't a good look for you, Jazz."

She scowled before sighing. "Fine. Yeah, I heard. Are you…I know…I mean…"

Danny smiled before walking over to sit beside her. "Relax."

"I know you're…gay. You told us and I'm fine with that." He frowned but didn't say anything. "But…Dash. I mean, he beat you up for a few years. When…How…Why…I mean…" She groaned before slumping down.

Deciding to take pity on her, as he knew she was just worried about him and looking out for him, he spoke. "It's been almost a year." He nodded at her wide-eyed look. She obviously hadn't been expecting that. "I'm pretty sure you won't want to hear the how. Why?" He shrugged. "We don't know that ourselves. Probably has to do with that saying, "There's a thin line between love and hate." And I don't think you've noticed that Dash hasn't been beating me up in over a year."

Jasmine stared at Danny with her thoughtful look before nodding. "Okay. I still don't get it, but okay."

Danny smiled. "Thanks Jazz."

"Yeah yeah," she waved away, smiling. "Are you going to tell mom and dad?"

"Yeah. Gonna have to. With a town like ours, they'd know about it no later than tomorrow if I don't tell them."

"True. And don't think I don't see your worry. They may be as confused about it as I am, because Dash had been a bully, but they won't disown you or anything."

"Won't disown who?" Maddie Fenton asked as she and Jack walked in.

"Hey Danny!"

Danny grunted as he was pulled into his dad's strong bear hug, feeling his back pop. "Hey dad," he wheezed.

"Jack, honey, you're smothering him."

"Sorry Danny boy." He put him back down, roughing up his hair before Danny smacked his hand away.

"Dad," he sighed, smoothing his hair back in order. "Listen, we need to talk."

"Is everything alright sweetie?"

"Yeah, mom, just…sit down."

His parents sat down together on the couch, on both sides of Jasmine. While his mother looked calm but worried as Danny wasn't one to do this sort of thing, his father was looking at him with a grin. He was always grinning. Unless chasing ghosts. And didn't that send chills down his spine. While his dad was a easygoing goofball, he was ruthless, like his mother, when it came to fighting ghosts. Yeah, that was another secret to tell at another time.

"Danny, are you alright?"

Mentally clearing his head, he nodded. "Yeah. Uh, you guys remember when I told you…you know. That I was gay?"

"Course we do," Jack said, grin still in place.

"Well, I have a…boyfriend."

Jack beamed. "That's great Danny!" He reached out with his large arms and pulled him back into a hug, still sitting on the couch, and still crushing him. He released him and pat him on his back. "Who's the lucky lad? I bet he's great. They have to be great to be to catch my gorgeous son's eye."

Danny blushed at the compliment from his dad. Ever since he was little his dad would comment on his smallness, calling him gorgeous and sweet. Once he reached puberty he kept reminded his dad that he was a boy and not a girl, but his dad never stopped and Danny finally gave up and just let his dad continue.

He knew that because his dad was so huge and he was so small, his dad had taken to being his protector. He mentally laughed remembering the time he was little and learning to ride a bike. He had on so many layers, pads, and helmet; he had barely been able to move his legs to peddle the bike. And instead of taking off the coverage, his dad started drawing up designs for a bike that he wouldn't have to peddle. He never built it and his mom and sister had taken over to teaching him how to ride a bike behind dad's back.

Now, he wasn't so sure how his dad was going to take the news of his boyfriend being a past bully.

"Well, it's Dash. Dash Baxter."

Dad frowned before narrowing his eyes, no doubt remembering who Dash was. His mom frowned before speaking, trying to find out the facts.

"How did this happen?"

He felt his cheeks heat up. "Um, I'm not really sure you want to know."

His dad stared at the wall as if was the reason he and Dash were together while his mother opened and closed her mouth, flustered. No doubt they understood why he didn't want to tell them and why they wouldn't want to hear that. If possible, his dad's eyes narrowed further.

"Can we ask why?" He shrugged. "Okay, well, as I recall, he was a bit of a…"

"Bully," Jack supplied, still with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, and I remember you didn't like him in return. So, again, why?"

Danny decided to give him the same answer he gave Jazz. "There's a fine line between love and hate."

Maddie blinked while Jack finally looked away from the wall and to him. "Sweetie, do you love Dash?" his mother asked.

He nodded. "I do."

Jack continued to stare before cursing. "Damn it."

Jazz giggled beside him, Danny as well, as their dad had no doubt been thinking of ways to torture Dash or how to make him disappear into the ghost realm without a trace. But now he couldn't because he wasn't going to mess with Danny's happiness.

That's right. He had his dad wrapped around his finger.

"Danny, dear, how long have you been seeing Dash? Because falling in love seems too soon."

"…Almost a year."

"Ah-ha!" Jack cried. "He told you to keep quiet didn't he? Ashamed of my son. Ha! It should be the other way around."

"Dad," he chuckled, "it was both of our ideas. We didn't want people interfering in our relationship, especially in the beginning when we were still trying to figure our feelings out. We both agreed to stay quiet."

His dad slumped back down again. "Damn it."

This time their mother joined in their laughter and Danny knew it was going to be okay.

* * *

Dash hung up the phone after getting off with Danny. It had gone well with his parents, though his dad was still grumbling about throwing Dash into the ghost realm when Danny wasn't looking. Dash wasn't too worried though because even if Mr. Fenton did do it, Danny would get him out and scold his dad which he would just sulk. Danny really did have his dad wrapped around his finger. Not to mention anyone else who had a conversation with him for a few minutes.

Hell, Kwan only watched him sleep and Danny already had Kwan wrapped around his finger.

When Dash first laid eyes on Danny, it had been eighth grade, and he had been…enthralled was the word. But he hadn't known how to deal with it, how to deal with how his thoughts kept going back to the small black haired beauty whose smile and bright eyes made his stomach flutter. So, though he felt guilt after doing it, he had beat up on Danny, bullied him. But he _**never **_went too far. He never beat Danny till he went unconscious or even bruised him. He mostly did pranks to embarrass him or get him into trouble with the teachers, shoving him in lockers. Made sure Danny knew who he was and didn't forget him.

Then years passed, Danny grew a backbone and fought back. It wasn't until the start of their junior year that something between them changed. Dash didn't prank Danny, but he also didn't leave him alone. They fought with words, more and more, words heated and the tension high until someone somehow broke them up. The tension getting bigger until it all snapped after a few months.

~_**Flashback~**_

_Dash was out behind the school one night, needing time away from anyone. His parents were great and understanding, but he didn't want to talk to them about what was going on with him and Fenton. _

_He was minding his own business when he heard a noise and turned around to see Fenton. "What the hell are you doing here Fenton?"_

_"None of your business, Dash."_

_"It's my business when you're disrupting my free time."_

_"Free time?" he scoffed, folding his arms. And no he did not look adorable. "All your time is free Dash. You don't do anything."_

_"Are you saying I'm lazy?"_

_"Like a sloth."_

_In a few strides he was in front of Danny, towering over him with his tall frame. He mentally cursed himself as soon as he realized how close they were, the heat coming off of the smaller boy was wonderful and his scent filled him, making him feel drunk. But no matter what, no matter how much it would save him, he didn't step away. _

_"Wanna say that again?"_

_"Like. A. Sloth."_

_He stepped closer, inwardly proud yet angry at the way Danny didn't step back, didn't back down. "Says the small fry."_

_"Oh," he rolled his eyes, "that's original. Picking on the small guy's height." Frustrated and before he could think, his hands came up and pushed Danny. Danny gasped, his back connecting with a tree, and then glared up at him. "What the hell? You Neanderthal jackass!"_

_God, the fire in Danny's eyes was wonderful and beautiful. He just smirked down at the small boy and continued to tower over him. His eyes flickered down to those lips that he'd had wet dreams about and licked his own, imagining how they would feel against his own._

_"…not even listening to me!"_

_Dash blinked. "What?"_

_"Not only a sloth but an idiot. Not surprising."_

_"Who are you calling an idiot?"_

_"You, you're an idiot!"_

_"Well you're a goddamn tease!"_

_Shit, he did not say that out loud!_

_But he did. Danny was staring up at him with his eyes wide before they lowered to half-mast and heat flared in his eyes. They stared at each other, lust and tension sizzling between them until at the same time they snapped and grabbed at each other. _

_Their lips meshed hard and messy, their hands grabbing everywhere, scratching and hard. Their breaths panting and in each other's mouths. Danny jumped in his arms, his legs wrapping around his waist, his nails digging into Dash's back. He cried out when Dash bit at his lip, pushing him against the tree and fisting his hair, pulling it back and biting at his throat. _

_Dash pushed his cock against Danny's, needing friction, and it wasn't long before they climaxed, breathing heavy against each other. Danny finally caught him breath and looked at him before mumbling, "Let me down."_

_He had let him down, and wasn't surprised when Danny stared at him for a little longer before turning and leaving. Dash had stayed a little longer before leaving for home as well. _

_**~End Flashback~**_

They hadn't acknowledged each other for a least a week before it happened again, and again, and again. Each time they got in a fight before they tried to devour each other. It wasn't until after a month of the repeated process and they were assigned as partners on a project that they actually talked to each other about it and agreed to go on a date. And the rest…was history as they say.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. ****PLEASE REVIEW! They are appreciated.**

**Next chapter...the Baxter meets Fenton dinner. **


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been a while, but I'm back.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

"Dad, what are you doing? We're leaving in a few minutes and you're not even dressed."

Danny stood in front of his dad as he was sitting on the couch in the living room, looking at calm and collected while Danny's nerves were running wild. It was the first night that everyone was actually free from school, sports, and work and the Fentons were about to head over to the Baxters' for dinner.

Jack smiled. "I am dressed."

He blinked before putting his hands on his hips. "No you are not. You're wearing your orange work jumpsuit. And is that…is that an ecto-blaster on your hip?"

Again Jack smiled big and it wasn't the first time Danny wondered if his dad's been hit in the head a few times. "Yep. Figured I'd remind Mr. Dash Baxter of what I do for a living."

Great, while most dads threaten to polish their rifle when meeting their daughter's boyfriend, he's got a dad who's carrying around an ecto-blaster to scare his son's boyfriend. His life was screwed up sometimes and it wasn't the first time he's asked himself, _'Why me?'_

Sighing, he crossed his arms. "Dad, he knows what you do for a living. Everyone does. And I'm pretty sure your career will come up at dinner. Just…please. Please can you change into something better? Jeans, shirt, and a blazer will work." And he would not admit to using his puppy eyes that he's perfected since he was seven.

"Alright," Jack grumbled before getting up from the couch and headed upstairs to change.

"Nice Danny," Jazz chuckled from the doorway to the kitchen.

He shrugged. "What? I get it, but still…bringing an ecto-blaster to a dinner?"

"I'm not saying anything."

"Sure."

His mother soon came down to join them, followed by his dad and thankfully he had changed. Danny wanted the night to go perfectly. Well, he knew it going perfectly was wishful thinking, but he wanted it to go well. He wanted his parents to like Dash and his parents because it was important.

"Ready to go?" his mother asked with a smile. Again his dad grumbled and but followed her out, Danny and Jazz following as well.

Soon they were all piled into the car and on their way to the Baxter's. Danny gave the directions once they got closer since there were a few turns they had to make, but finally they pulled into the front of Dash's house.

Danny smiled when he saw Dash peaking through the curtain. Getting out of the car, he jogged up to the house and grinned when Dash opened the door, opening his arms for him. Throwing himself into Dash's arms, he held onto him around his shoulder, his feet just dangling inches off the ground so he was face to face with his boyfriend, looking into those blue eyes he loved so much.

Dash and his family had been away for the past week, another cause for the families not meeting each other yet, and so Danny's missed Dash so much. Sure they talked, but it wasn't the same to seeing him every day at school, especially when he was left to deal with the school's reaction to finding out about them.

The school was mixed on how to deal with the news which was expected. They were the first openly gay couple there and the fact that it was Dash and Danny was even more to take in. Some students were curious and even asked him a few questions which he didn't mind that much, except for when they got way too personal which he put an end to. Some students kept away from him in disgust, throwing sneers at him and ugly words. Danny just shrugged at the ones who stayed away and ignored the ones who "whispered" their words about him. They weren't important.

As long as they didn't try to hurt him physically, he was fine. And he was sure that now that Dash was back, some of those students weren't going to be so brave to say the things that have been said to him.

Then there were the girls who giggled when they saw him and whispered to each other. He even had a few girls ask if they could get a picture of him and Dash together. The fuck?

Thankfully he had Tucker and Kwan to hang out with and keep him company. Sam hasn't really talked to him much since that day in the cafeteria and though it hurt a bit, he was also relieved. He wasn't ready for that conversation.

There was the conversation with Vlad that had been interesting when he stopped by after hearing the town's gossip. Vlad and his obsession with his mother has been over for over a year now after he went away to Greece for a business trip and met someone. A man. Seemed all Vlad needed to get over his mother was an amazing man. Go figure.

Danny was happy for him though; for finding someone, getting over his mother, and leaving him alone. Ghost fighting wise. Because Vlad may not fight him anymore, but he still took his time every now and again to stop by to visit the family and pester him. Calling him Little Badger and all. Danny just called him Fruit Loop in return and they continued on. He's actually taken to considering Vlad as an uncle and he was the one Danny went to a year ago when he had tried to figure out what to do with Dash.

A squeeze to his middle had him blink and focus back on Dash to see him grinning amused at him. "Hello Danny."

"Hello Dash. I'm glad you're back."

"Me too." Dash's eyes flickered to something behind him. "Think I should let you go before your dad explodes."

He took a look behind him to see his mother and Jazz watching them with their head tilted a bit to the side in observation while his dad stood behind them in his tall form. Eyes glaring at the arms wrapped around him.

Blushing a bit, he nodded before sliding back down to his feet. He slipped his hand into Dash's hand as he stood on his left, interlocking their fingers. "Dash, this is my mother, Maddie. My older sister, Jazz, as you know. And this is my dad, Jack."

Dash shook each hand, barely blinking when he shook his dad's hand and the older man squeezed a little tight. "It's nice to finally meet all of you. Come on in."

They all headed inside where Mr. and Mrs. Baxter were in the kitchen. Mrs. Baxter turned when they walked in and gasped. "Dash, why didn't you tell me they were here?" She quickly took off her apron and smiled as she walked to Danny. "Danny! We've missed you."

Danny smiled and hugged her back, enjoying her warmth before he pulled back and smiled up at Mr. Baxter.

"Hey kido."

"Hey Mr. Baxter."

"You gonna introduce us squirt?"

Rolling his eyes at another short nickname he was given by the behemoth of a man, he turned to his family. "This is my mother, Maddie, my dad, Jack, and my older sister, Jazz. Guys, this is Dash's parents, obviously, Angela and Samuel."

Everyone shook hands, Samuel and his dad seemed to be in some kind of match of strength before their wives smacked them upside the head. "Oh!"

"Baby."

Dash, Danny, and Jazz looked between the older couples. "Creepy."

"Well, dinner is ready so, Dash, why don't you show them the dining room? Sam and I will be in shortly with the food."

"Sure mom." Dash led them to the dining room where they all took their seats.

His father sat on the end with his mother on his right, Jazz on his left. Danny sat between his mother and Dash, and he could see that the head of the table was for Mr. Baxter, Mrs. Baxter on his right.

The other two quickly joined them with the food, setting it in the middle. It looked great and Danny's mouth watered just looking at the roast and mashed potatoes. "This looks great Mrs. Baxter."

"Thank you Danny," she beamed.

"Hey, I helped."

"You popped open the canned rolls and placed them on the pan."

"And it was hard to pop," Sam argued.

Jazz was giggling at the pout Sam sent Angela while his mom and dad looked amused. He could tell already that they liked Dash's parents. Now it was just getting them to like Dash.

After saying a short prayer and filling their plates, dad started right in. "So, Dash, you play football."

"Yes, sir."

"What position do you play?"

"Quarterback."

"Hmm."

"Did you play football when you were in school, Jack?" Angela asked after swallowing her food. "You seem to have the build for it."

"Blocker," dad beamed. "Oh it was great playing football, my beautiful woman cheering in her uniform."

Danny rolled his eyes as stuffed some green beans in his mouth. He never realized till they were in the same room how much his parents were to Dash's. Sure his fought ghost and his dad liked to always carry an ecto-blaster with him—and Danny was sure he had one stashed somewhere in his clothes—but really, they were just like Angela and Sam.

Jack and dad were tall strong men, goofy yet alpha. But bring in their strong little women and they turned into puppies and fools. Angela and his mother weren't to be underestimated. Just because they were small and looked delicate didn't mean they were afraid to open their mouth and give you a piece of their mind, or give you an ass whooping. Man, he loved these women.

He looked over at Dash as their fathers got to talking about sports, and could tell Dash too saw the likeness. Smiling in amusement, Dash joined them.

* * *

The night turned out better than he expected. Dash wasn't afraid to admit that. He hadn't expected a disaster per say, but he hadn't thought he would get so along with Mr. Fenton. They had talked about sports and school through dinner, about how and why he and Danny kept their relationship silent for so long and how the school found out through dessert, and then his dad and Mr. Fenton shared a glass of brandy while their moms had a glass of wine.

Jazz didn't hesitate to say she was driving home once both Mr. and Mrs. Fenton took a sip of alcohol, and they didn't argue.

Dash had his arms around Danny as they sat on the floor, his legs on each side of Danny. The smaller boy leaned back against his chest with a smile and Dash couldn't resist running his fingers through his black hair. He's missed Danny this past week, worried constantly about him when he told him about what some of the students "whispered" about him. He couldn't wait to get to school and see if they have the nerve to say that stuff with him around.

Normally he wouldn't be so, touchy feely, with others around, but with the fact that his parents and Danny's parents were cuddling, and knew they didn't judge them, he felt comfortable. And judging by the way Danny practically purred as his fingers ran through his hair and he leaned into the caress, he enjoyed it to.

"Well, it's getting late and we do have school and work tomorrow," Jazz said when it reached about ten and she saw that Danny fell asleep against him.

Nodding, they all proceeded to get up and stretch, Danny sleepily smiling up at him. Smiling back he leaned down to give Danny a peck on his lips and then walked them out to their car.

"Thank you for having us. It was a lovely dinner and it was nice meeting you all," Mrs. Fenton said, shaking their hands. "And it was great meeting you Dash," she smiled.

"You too Mrs. Fenton."

Dash walked Danny to the backseat and opened the door for him after he gave his own parents a hug goodnight. "Night Dash," he smiled again with that sleepy smile and loving eyes that always warmed him from the inside out.

"Night Danny," he said, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I'll pick you up tomorrow morning for school."

Another kiss and he shut the door, and turned to the last member of the Fenton family that wasn't in the car. Jazz was already behind the wheel, warming up the car, and Mrs. Fenton was in the backseat with Danny. His parents were back inside after saying goodbye to everyone.

Mr. Fenton stared down at him as the man was as tall as his own dad and he was a few inches taller. Dash stared back, suddenly realizing he was about to get the approval or disapproval from Danny's father. But thankfully he didn't have to wait long for Mr. Fenton stuck out the hand that crushed his earlier.

"You're good for my Danny, and I approve. Keep protecting him and we'll be fine."

"I will, sir. I'd even protect him from Manson if I have to."

Mr. Fenton's lips thinned at the mention of Danny's friend and what he heard of her behavior that night. "Yes. I hope this Samantha incident clears up soon because I can tell it's hurting Danny. However, we're talking about you. I like you Dash, you're good for my son." He leaned in close to him and whispered, "But if you ever hurt my son, when I'm done with you your parents wouldn't even be able to find what's left of you and I'd take joy in also dealing with you when you're a ghost. Are we clear?"

Wow. He could be really scary when he wanted. Swallowing, he gave a nod. "Crystal, sir."

"Great," he beamed with a clap to his shoulder. "It was great meeting you Dash and thank you for the dinner."

And with that, he got in the passenger seat and they drove off with a final wave.

Well that went well.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! They're appreciated.**

**Next on I'm Yours...Danny finally confronts Sam.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HikariNoTenshi-San...thank you for your review. It gave me a good laugh the other day and I even read it to my dad, and he sends a congratulations to your dad for a good job and on creativity since most dads just go for the rifle. lol**

**Dads. *shake head* What are ya gonna do?**

**Hope you all enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

CHAPTER 6

Danny woke the next morning refreshed and in a wonderful mood. The previous night had gone great; his parents liked Dash and his parents, and vice versa, and they all had barely batted an eye when he had plopped himself in between Dash's legs to snuggle back against his chest. He had really missed Dash this past week but he understood why he had gone.

Mrs. Baxter's cousin had passed away and left for the funeral, her boys following to be there for her. Danny had wanted to be there for her too, but he wasn't family and he was pretty sure they didn't spend the time there explaining Danny's connection to the family when they should focus on the deceased.

But he was happy they were back and that Dash was going to be there with him at school. It was time to confront Sam about how she's acted and he planned to do it after school. Dash was going to be at football practice and Tucker should be heading to his dad's work place for his part time job. So it'll be just him and Sam and they could finally talk this out.

He wanted his friend back, but if she made him choose…she was gonna lose.

"Danny!" he heard his sister scream from downstairs. "Get up or you'll be late!"

"Alright!" Sheesh, sometimes he wondered who his mother was with how Jazz treated him.

Getting up, he got ready for the day and finished his small breakfast in time to hear Dash pull up into the driveway. "Bye Jazz," he said and with a wave, he grabbed his bag and headed out, smiling when he saw Dash, and quickly made his way to the passenger seat. "Hey Dash."

Dash smirked and before Danny could blink, he was grabbed and yanked forward, his mouth assaulted by the blonde's. Gasping, a moan quickly followed as he parted his lips for the begging and persistent tongue. Reaching up, he threaded his fingers through Dash's hair and chased after Dash's tongue, tasting his mouth and whimpering when Dash nipped his bottom lip. A bolt of lust shooting through him.

With reluctance, he pulled back and tried to catch his breath. "Okay, can't go to school with an erection."

"Damn I've missed that fucking mouth."

Snorting, he tried to readjust himself so he was comfortable. "That doesn't help Dash."

Dash smirked again, but instead of grabbing him again like he thought he would, he turned his attention to backing out of the driveway and getting them to school. "So," he started after a short period of silence, "you talking to Manson today?"

"Yeah, after school, and hopefully we'll be done by the time your practice ends. Want to come over tonight?"

"Your parents okay with that?"

"Yeah. I mean, you can't spend the night or anything, but yeah you can come over to catch up on class work and homework and even have dinner if you want."

He looked over to see Dash smiling a bit and Danny felt good for inviting him over. He had to admit that it was nice being open about their relationship now, no more hiding or pretending to have projects so they had an excuse to hang out, and the fact that Danny could now invite Dash over to his house without having to answer questions of their new closeness. It was nice.

"So?"

"Yeah, I'll come over, and you can help me catch up on everything."

Smiling, he looked back to the road and saw they were pulling up to the school. They quickly parked and headed inside, finding Tucker and Kwan talking at one of the tables they had in the courtyard. Danny saw Sam sitting all by herself a few tables over and felt kind of bad.

Sam was mad at Danny for the given, but she was also mad at Tucker for accepting it so easily and trying to defend Dash and Danny. Tucker had tried to hang out with her without talking about their newly informed relationship, but Sam didn't seem to be able to go so long without bringing it up and her feelings of the matter. So Tucker just gave up and told Sam to talk to him when she got over herself.

As Dash and Danny approached, Danny could tell they were getting attention with the fact that Dash was back and still with Danny. He had heard some of the gossip going around about how Dash regretted coming out and moved away. Idiots.

"What's up Kwan?"

"Hey Dash. Glad you're back man."

Dash hopped up on the table beside Kwan, his feet on the seat and his legs spread for Danny. And Danny didn't disappoint. He again plopped down between his boyfriend's legs and rested his head on Dash's knee. Of course his back was to Dash because facing him…well there would have been a lot of fighting temptation with Dash's crouch right in his face.

"Yeah, glad to be back."

Danny tuned out the conversation as he turned to Tucker. "Hey Tuck."

"Hey Danny," he said, glancing up from one of his new babies. "How you been?"

"Great," he smiled. "Family met Dash's and they not only loved Dash but his parents too. It was actually pretty fun last night."

Tucker set his tech-toy away and asked, "Jazz was by herself wasn't she?"

"Yes. Felt kinda bad about that because after dessert we all kinda relaxed in the living room and the parents cuddled while I fell asleep on Dash." He completely ignored the snickering from both of the guys above. "Poor Jazz was all alone." Danny hid his smile when he saw the look on Tucker's face. "Of course, if someone would make a move already, we could have another family dinner and she wouldn't be left out of the cuddling."

His friend suddenly looked bashful and went back to his toy. Tucker's had a crush on his sister for so long Danny's lost count. But instead of saying anymore, he just chuckled and relaxed against Dash, especially when he ran his fingers through his hair. He loved when he did that.

It wasn't long before the bell rang and they all headed inside for class.

Danny took his seat and looked over at Sam. Quickly getting a piece of paper, he wrote down on it and threw it at her. He ignored her scowl that she aimed his way and pointed at the note for her to read before class started.

Thankfully she did unfold it and read it before writing down and throwing it back right when the bell rang for class to start.

_We need to talk. Meet me after school?_

_Sure. Whatever._

It wasn't exactly what he was hoping for, but she agreed so he couldn't complain.

* * *

The day quickly passed and Danny wasn't all that surprised that the comments were on the minimum now that Dash was back. Really, no one wanted to be on his bad side. Dash came up to him when he was putting what books he didn't need away and what he needed in his backpack. "Hey Dash," he smiled and rose up on his tiptoes for a kiss, Dash leaning down to meet him. "How was your day?"

"Pretty boring. Yours?"

"Okay. Football practice?"

"Yeah, on my way after one last kiss."

Smiling, he gave him what he wanted and went back to his locker when Dash started heading out. His hand "accidently" brushing his butt. _'Dash's obsession with my butt worries me sometimes,'_ he thought with a smile and shut his locker, his smile slipping when he saw Sam there.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Danny hitched his backpack on his shoulder and rubbed the back of his head. Now that he was alone with Sam he wasn't exactly sure how to go about this.

"So…you wanted to talk?" she drawled.

Nodding, he said, "Yeah. Let's walk."

They started walking through the halls, out of the building and once they reached outside Danny found his courage to start talking. "Sam—"

But she interrupted him. "Why?"

"Why what?" he frowned.

"Why are you gay? Why Dash? Why not me? Just…why?"

He looked away at the anger in her voice. "This wasn't exactly a choice I made, Sam. I didn't wake up one day and decide to be gay," he said, stuffing his hands into pocket. "Hell, I fought it for a while before I finally admitted it to myself. There was no going back or me mistaking it Sam." He glanced at her and she didn't look so angry, more sad and he felt bad for making her feel that way. "As for Dash… Can I tell you the truth and not the answer I gave my family?" She nodded.

They approached the stadium, the football team practicing out on the field, and he leaned against the fence as he watched with Sam right beside him. "Honestly, it was purely physical for us in the beginning. I mean, we'd get into an argument, a really petty one, and then before you know it, we'd be kissing and doing some other things. It was just that. Then," he said as he quickly found Dash and watched him, "after a while we both decided we couldn't keep doing what we were doing and went out on a date. It was hard in the beginning; every little thing set us off on a fight, insecurities and fear of people finding out. But eventually we started clicking, and next thing I know is I'm in love with the Neanderthal jackass."

Sam let out a surprise laugh at Danny's semi nickname for Dash and Danny smiled. It was good to hear her laugh, and a genuine one too. They stood there together silently, watching the team. It was a comfortable silence until Danny had to ask.

"Sam, why did you act the way you did? I mean, I told you I was gay and you seemed fine with it, and then you started flirting with me big time."

For her part, she genuinely looked embarrassed for her behavior and blushed. "I…" she cleared her throat and looked away to compose herself before she looked back. "I've liked for a long time Danny, so when you told Tucker and I that you were gay, well, I guess you could say my brain fried a bit." She gave a weak smile and he gave one back. "The boy I liked just came out to me and I was angry. Eventually, I just convinced myself that you weren't sure, that you were only curious and needed attention from a girl. And I would be that girl. I figured I'd try and get you to see that you weren't gay and liked me all along."

Watching his long time friend deflate, Danny inwardly sighed before wrapping an around her shoulders and giving her a bit of a hug. Sam leaned her head on his shoulder and he rubbed her arm, trying to give comfort. He looked over to the field and blinked when he saw Dash staring. Rolling his eyes, he waved him to get back to practice while he turned his attention back to Sam, only to see that she had been watching him.

"You really got him trained don't you?" she chuckled and if she wiped away a stray tear, he didn't say anything.

"Course I do," he sniffed. "He is a Neanderthal and can't be let loose on his own without training."

Sam laughed before turning and wrapping her long arms around him in a hug. After freezing for a second, he still remembered the last time she put her hands on him in the cafeteria, he gently returned the hug and could admit it was nice hugging Sam back and not worry about being felt up or forced into a kiss.

"I love ya Sam."

"But you're not in love with me," she finished and he nodded.

"As cliché as that sounds. You're my friend, Sam and I don't want to lose you to this, because…if you ever made me choose, you'd lose."

She pulled back and stared at him, he staring right back. "You really love him, don't you?"

"I do," he nodded.

Sam finally nodded back. "I'm sorry Danny, for how I acted these past few weeks, months really. It'll take time, but I'm good and I want to be your friend again."

"And Dash?"

"…I'll try."

"Yeah, he'll try too. I won't lie, he'll probably be a bastard to you for a while, though I'm positive you'll be a bitch back," Sam smirked, "but I'm sure he'll come around. Eventually. It'll all take some time."

They released each other and turned their attention back to the field. Danny knew the recovery between he and Sam wasn't going to be easy, especially with Dash in the picture, but he was sure they would get back to the way they used to be.

Sam asked if he wanted to go sit in the bleachers and talk while watching the team play and Danny accepted. He caught up to what Sam's been doing, Sam caught up with how he handled and what he dealt with during the previous week with the school. Danny even talked to her about his discussion with Vlad and the dinner between his and Dash's family. She got a kick out of his dad wanting to take an ecto-blaster to dinner.

She soon left for home so she could do homework and do some more thinking while Danny stayed behind.

Once football practice was over, he made his way off the stands and to wait outside the locker room. One by one the players left; nodding, waving, and some even said a few words to him as they passed. Surprisingly the team had taken the news of their quarterback gay pretty well and had even taken to playing his protectors during last week while Dash was gone.

Finally he headed in and found that it was only Dash and Kwan left in the locker room, chatting. But once Dash saw him, he stopped talking and walked over to him. Danny barely had time to admire that lovely chest before he was snatched up into the air and kissed. Chuckling, Danny kissed him back before pulling away to look at Kwan.

"Sorry for his behavior, Kwan."

"Hey, I'm good," he said smirking. "It's not as bad as that one time I walked in on you guys doing it in Dash's room."

Yeah, and hadn't that been embarrassing. Dash hadn't cared, except to cover Danny up as much as possible, but Danny had blushed so bad he thought he'd turn into a tomato. And he kept blushing through the rest of the visit whenever Kwan or Dash would make a comment about it.

"Hmm," was all he said and turned back to Dash. "You gonna let me down?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I want to hold you."

Huffing, he rolled his eyes. "Caveman," he muttered, only to yelp when Dash threw him over his shoulder and gave him a swift spank to his behind. "Hey!"

"Call me caveman, show you caveman."

Kwan just watched all of this with amusement.

"Put me down," he ordered, though he had to hide his face into Dash's back as he felt the hand that previously spanked him start to rub his behind.

"But I like you right here right now."

"Alright, I'm leaving," Kwan said with a shake of his head and small laugh. "You two have fun." And with that, he was off.

"Dash, put me down."

"Fine," he sighed.

"Thank you."

Dash turned to his locker to finish dressing. Danny openly stared at Dash before pouting when his chest and back was hidden by a shirt and jacket. "I take it the talk went well," Dash said as he grabbed his bag, next Danny's hand, and started to head out.

"Yeah. I mean, it was just a talk and I'm sure he'll have some fights, but I'm sure we'll get past this." When Dash grumbled, Danny punched his arm. "Hey, you have to be good too. I want my friend back and hating her for forever won't help."

"I'll try," was all he said and Danny accepted it.

They made it to Dash's car and headed out, but instead of heading home, Danny saw they were headed in the other direction. "Dash?" He looked at Dash and bit his bottom lip when saw the dilated and hungry eyes that glanced at him.

Dash drove a bit faster before they made it to make out point. As soon as they were parked, his seatbelt was off and he threw himself at Dash, hungrily taking Dash's mouth. Grunting, Dash quickly took control of the kiss and gripped his hips, yanking him closer so that he squeezed between him and the steering wheel.

"Dash," he gasped as Dash's lips trailed down his neck, nipping at the sensitive skin of where his pulse was. Reaching down, he pulled the lever and had the seat reclined, laughing when Dash grunted in surprise and when his head hit the rest. "Sorry."

"Uh-huh."

Leaning down, he brought him lips back to Dash's, his hands under his shirt and skimming the muscle that he had seen earlier. Dash's fingers quickly and skillfully unzipped his pants before his hands reached in and behind, grabbing his ass and kneading the muscle, eliciting a groan from Danny. God that felt good.

Quickly, he had Dash's pants open and his cock free and erect, leaking precum that Danny wanted to taste. Licking his lips, he smoothed his thumb over the tip, smirking at the jerk and slight whimper from Dash, and brought his thumb to his mouth, licking the digit from what was pure Dash.

"Damn that mouth," Dash growled and Danny gasped as he was forcefully maneuvered to get his pants off of at least one leg. Dash pulled him back down to straddle him and pulled lube out of his pocket.

"Came prepared I see."

Dash quickly wiped his smile off his face with a ravenous kiss and a lubricated finger at his entrance, gently entering him before he thrust it in and out. At his beg, Dash entered another finger, spreading him and shooting stars across his eyes whenever he brushed his prostate.

"Now," he begged, his hips moving with the fingers inside him. "I want more."

Nodding, Dash removed his fingers before stroking his cock with lubricant and positioning Danny above him. "Ready?" he asked gently with a rub to his thigh.

Danny looked down at Dash and fell in love with him even more. Though he was rock hard, his tip just resting against his entrance, his breathing harsh and his eyes dilated that there was almost no blue showing, and his need and want so evident…he was still controlling himself enough to make sure that Danny was okay and ready.

Leaning forward, he kissed Dash gently and whispered, "Yes."

Gently and with care, Dash pulled him down by his hips until he was all the way in. Dash breathed deeply as he took in that Dash was finally in him again after over a week. Squirming to get adjusted, he rocked and smiled when Dash grunted, especially when he flexed his ass around his cock. Felt so good being filled.

Danny speared his fingers into Dash's blond locks as he leaned down to kiss him, wet and sloppy open mouth kisses as he moved faster, bouncing on his lover's cock, up and down, up and down. Dash grunted and growled below him, his hands firm on his hips as he helped him move when he lost his rhythm or he grew tired. Their hot breaths and heated flesh meshed and filled the car with their scent, fogging the windows and Danny had to resist pressing his hand against the window. Instead, he gripped Dash's head rest as he moved faster and harder, tightening around Dash's cock as the heat tightened in his gut.

"Fuck," he whimpered when Dash wrapped his hand around his cock and began to stroke him.

His lip nipped, he pulled back to look at Dash and gave a soft cry with the squeeze to his own cock and to the look on Dash's face. Such pure pleasure and hunger. "Danny," he grunted.

Danny's legs trembled as his hips stuttered in their movement, Dash growling and moving him himself. Moving him harder and faster and holding him tighter. "Gonna cum Danny."

"Yes," he gasped.

"Cum with me."

"Yes," he gasped again, his shirt clinging to his sweaty body and his hair sticking to his face. Staring into Dash's blue eyes, his mouth opened with a cry and he came in Dash's fist and felt Dash's cock jerk inside him as he came.

Slumping down, he lied across Dash's chest and tried to catch his breath, humming thanks when Dash opened his window to let in some fresh air. Dash's arms stayed wrapped around him, holding him close even though they were sweaty. His hips continued to give little jerks as Dash ran his hands over his sensitive skin, gently rocking him in the aftermath of their orgasm.

"I hope you also have extra clothes packed because I'm going home like this."

His hair was all over the place from it getting wet from his sweat and Dash tugging and running his fingers through it, his shirt was sweaty and clinging to him, and because Dash's shirt got cum on it, now with Danny lying on him, he too got cum on his shirt. There was no way in hell he was going home like that. His parents didn't exactly have work hours so he wasn't going to take the chance of going home looking like he just had sex in the back of a car.

Though it was in the front.

His parents may like Dash, but that still didn't mean he could just flaunt the fact that he's lost his virginity and having sex regularly in their faces. It was a good way to have his dad go through with his threat to throw Dash into the ghost realm.

"In my bag," he answered lazily and continued to run his hands softly over his body.

Danny smiled and closed his eyes in satisfaction. If he fell asleep, Dash would wake him when it was time to get up, change, and head home. He wasn't worried.

He just basked in finally having Dash back.

* * *

**A/N: Took a while to figure out if I was going to have them work it out or not, but I decided in the end to have them work it out. Of course it won't be easy, especially with how Dash is so possessive and he watched Sam kiss Danny. *smile* But Danny and Sam are good friends and can make up.**

**Think there's going to be one more chapter after this.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! They're appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright everyone, this is the last chapter and I hope you like it.**

* * *

CHAPTER 7

Danny looked behind him and again shook his head. It was the championship football game and surprisingly they were in it. It wasn't that they had a bad team, but since Danny's entered high school, the football team had a habit of making it all the way to the semifinals before losing. So the fact that they made it, was great, the fact that they were winning so far, even better.

He was sitting with Sam, Tucker, and Jazz in the stands and behind them was his parents, the Baxters, and Vlad and his lover. It was easy to see how his dad and Vlad used to be in college before Vlad's obsession with his mother got in the way. Vlad was actually dressed in jeans and button down shirt with a coat on since it was winter. He was cheering with his dad and Mr. Baxter; they were the loudest in the stands. Mrs. Baxter, mom, and Kostas were mostly quiet with their own talking, though there was the occasional outburst from his mother and had Danny groaning each time. He was sure they were going to be kicked out with her language, especially when Mrs. Baxter joined. Kostas spoke in rapid Greek at some points but Danny was sure there were a few swear words in there.

"Dude, I think we're gonna get kicked out if they keep that up," Tucker whispered.

"Yeah," he snorted. "I'm sure. Though, I can hear some of the things the other team is saying all the way over here and if we get kicked out, so do they."

Danny's been feeling real good all day. The pep-rally had got his blood pumping in excitement, didn't help that Dash had been practically beaming the whole time. After they got out of school halfway through the day, Dash had dragged him to his house and had his wicked way with him for a few hours before he had to go back to get ready, dropping Danny off at home on the way.

Then when he got to the stadium and made it inside, Dash had ambushed him under the stands for a little good luck kiss. The smile on Dash's face had him smiling himself and he had deepened the kiss for a little extra luck. They hit the last ten minute mark and they watched with dread as the other team made a touchdown.

"Damn it!" Mr. Baxter cursed and if Danny heard something worse out of his mother's mouth, then he didn't say anything.

"Calm down. We have ten minutes, something could happen," he said.

Vlad ruffled his hair, which Danny hated and tried to bat his hand way, before speaking. "Oh, Little Badger, they're fourteen points up."

"Well, Fruit Loop, have faith. Crazier things have happened." And he looked at him with a raised eyebrow, a move he learned from the man himself. A silent agreement went between them because yes, crazier things have happened. They were both halfas after all.

The stands cheered and booed as the game continued, at one point Danny thought a mob was going to take out the referee when he made a certain idiotic call, but another referee quickly remedied that with fixing the call. Casper high came up nine points and all they needed was one touchdown to win the game. Just one.

They were at the forty yard line and Casper High had the ball.

"Hike!"

The ball snapped back and Dash caught it, and looking for an open man, he threw the ball to Kwan right before someone tackled him. Kwan caught the ball and turned, ran and dodging other players he made for the end of the field. Danny saw a player coming from his side and going for the tackle, he took Kwan down hard. But not before Kwan stepped over the line for a touchdown.

The referee blew the whistle with his arms up in a touchdown and the crowd went wild. Danny cheered and hugged Sam and Tucker, and then squeaked when he was lifted in the air and bounced up and down. He looked at who had him and laughed when it was Mr. Baxter, grinning from ear to ear.

What happened afterwards was just mayhem and before Danny knew it he was again being lifted in the air but this time by a freshly showered and beaming Dash. Smiling back, he wrapped his legs around Dash's waist and kissed him back, sucking on the insistent tongue that passed his lips. "Congratulations," he gasped when he finally pulled back. "You did great Dash."

"Thanks Danny."

"Uh-hum!" They both looked over to see the others looking amused and Danny blushed as he unlocked his legs and slid down Dash's wonderful hard body. Dash just smiled back while keeping his arm around Danny and against his side.

"Hey guys."

"You did great Dash," Mrs. Baxter cried before rushing forward and enveloping him in a hug. Danny finally pulled a bit away from Dash so his parents could give him a hug and Danny's parents could congratulate him too. Vlad didn't know Dash but he still stepped up to give him a handshake.

"Thanks. Listen, there's a party to celebrate at Kwan's house, can we go?" And again Dash pulled him against his side. "The others too?" he added with a nod to Sam, Tucker, and Jazz. Danny knew that Dash still wasn't a big fan of Sam, she neither a fan of Dash, but he wasn't leaving her out of the celebration.

"I'm fine with it," mom said with a glance to dad. He looked reluctant but eventually nodded when his mom gave him the elbow to his side.

"Just be safe and we'll see you tomorrow for breakfast at IHOP like we planned," Mrs. Baxter added.

Danny didn't miss the wink Mr. Baxter gave Dash or the look his own dad sent the blonde. "Dad," he hissed and snorted as he tried to look innocent.

"Come on guys," Dash said and they all headed to the parking lot, chatting about the game and how it felt to finally win a championship. The three slid into the backseat while Danny took the passenger, smiling when he looked over Dash and remembered what they did on that front seat. Dash smirked back and followed the traffic all the way to Kwan's house that was already blaring music and filling with people.

Danny was about to get out of the car when Dash's hand stopped him. He looked back at Dash but he wasn't looking at him. "You guys go ahead and party. I just want to talk to Danny a bit."

He sat silently while the others got out and smiled when the door closed and Dash leaned over for a kiss. "I remember what happened the last time you did this," he said against Dash's lips with a smile.

"Don't worry," Dash assured with a smirk and flick of his tongue to his lips, "I won't molest you in front of Kwan's house."

His snort was cut off by Dash's lips and tongue. He sighed as Dash tipped his head back and trailed his lips down to nibble on his neck. "I saw you in the crowd," he said.

Wow. The crowd on their side had been large, it's amazing Dash could have found him, especially with how small he was and some of the people in front of him hadn't exactly been average height. "Really?"

"Hmm," he hummed, soothing his tongue over his pulse, "could find you anywhere in a crowd."

"Wow, how cheesy," he chuckled, shortly moaning when Dash bit his neck, his fingers that were threaded in his hair giving him a short yank. "It is," he persisted.

"Yeah, well, if we lost it would have been your fault."

Danny pulled back and stared at Dash. "Are you serious? Are you… You are serious. How the hell would it have been my fault while I'm up in the stands and you're the one on the field?"

"Every time I looked up, there you were all perfect and glowing and so sexy. It's distracting. So…if we lost, it clearly would have been your fault for distracting me."

He glared at the look on Dash's face. Like he made sense and he didn't understand why Danny wasn't getting it. "You-You are the most idiotic person I've ever met," he said with his arms beginning to wave the more he got going. "Really, I mean, are you really that desperate to place blame that you would blame me. I would have loved to have seen that. "Dash, what happened out there to make you lose the game?" "Oh, it was my boyfriend. He was up in the stands, looking perfect. So really, don't blame me. Blame him." Mob coming my way because everyone would listen to the quarterback and then you'd have to protect me, though I wouldn't want your protection for putting me in the position in the first place. I can't believe you. You Neanderthal jackass, blaming me for something I can't control. And I am _not _perfect. I mean, honestly, how you think me—"

"I think we should get married after college."

"—Danny Fenton, perfect. I don't get it. And another thing…" He blinked as he rewind and finally caught on to what Dash just said. "Y… What?"

"Yeah, I think after college we should get married. Nothing big and definitely not right away since we would want to make a bit of a living before that. What do you think?"

All Danny could do was blink. What the…? "Are you high?" he asked, narrowing his eyes to look closely at him. "Do you have a fever?" He raised his hand to put it against Dash's forehead. "Or did that last tackle knock something loose?"

Dash chuckled and grabbed his hand from his forehead, kissing his knuckles. "I'm serious Danny. We graduate this year, and then we're going to Miami for college with scholarships together. I think that a year or two after college that we should get married. You know, something simple; your family and my family, our closest friends as our guests, the court marrying us and then a reception at either your house or mine."

He tilted his head as he stared at Dash. "You're serious?"

"Yeah," he smiled.

"So…is this a proposal?"

"More like a proposal to propose to get married."

He didn't know why, but he found himself nodding his head and slowly grinning at Dash. "Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," he nodded and laughed when Dash beamed and grabbed him in a tight hug. Call him crazy but all that sounded like a great plan. Now, if they actually went through with it was entirely different, because yeah he loved Dash, but he knew that not everything was going to go smoothly with them when they made it to college. Too much change to adjust to. But he had faith they were going to be fine.

Pulling back, he softly kissed Dash. "Love you. Now, let's go party."

Smiling, Dash got out of the car and came around to wrap an arm around him as they made their way to the party. And Danny smiled when Dash said, "I love you too, Danny," before they opened the door.

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: That's the end and I hope you liked it. I may in the future do a little sequel with them in college and a proper proposal from Dash. But for now this is the end.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! They're appreciated.**


End file.
